solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclops
Appearance Cyclops stand about 6.5-7ft on average and skin-tones are shades of white, black, blue, and grey. One large eye which can be at usual eye-level or higher up in the forehead. They are typically well-muscled physically and have surprisingly precise vision both across long distance and for fine detail up close. History The cyclops are one of the first mortal species created by the gods in ancient times. They were taught to craft powerful magical items to aid in the gods conflicts, and once established a massive empire with this knowledge. In modern times their empires have largely collapsed, with their influence limited to eastern Althesar, and divided between city-states situated in the mountains who retain aspects of their magic and history lording over more barbaric herders and raiders that live in the lowlands. Culture The lowland Cyclops are relatively primitive and while some are amiable other tribes are brutal cannibals. They're semi-nomadic herders but they do have a few sizeable settlements, mostly along the coast or at the foot of the mountains. For the most part the lowland tribes have less political power than their highland counterparts. Usually one highland city will have an alliance with several lowland tribes that will trade meat from their herds and other goods to the city in exchange for magical weapons and armor. The lowland tribes vastly outnumber the city-dwellers, but between the highland cyclops playing them against each other, controlling the output of magical items, and using their own magic and natural fortifications of their mountain-cities, there's no chance the balance of power is going to shift on its own anytime soon. The highland or 'city' cyclops, are much more advanced than the cyclops down below. They dress in tunics and togas instead of furs or loincloths, they still study the ruins of the gods and their own ancient empires, and have maintained much of their ancient knowledge. The three biggest city-states which lead the others are Arges, Brontes, and Steropes, named for their ancient demigod ancestors, said to have been the first created by the gods, and to have made crafted many of their weapons personally. Arges sits to the western edge of the mountains, Steropes in the center, and Brontes to the west along the Brigua Chorus borders. Magic Traditional cyclops magic largely focuses on the manipulation and creation of electricity, wind, and water, with each of the city states have a focus on a different specialization of these techniques, though basic applications are shared between them. Arges casters utilize a mix of elements to create illusions to conceal themselves and their settlements, make their forces appear larger or smaller tan they truly are, or render themselves completely invisible. Though rumors abound of them developing other techniques that affect the minds of others more directly. Steropes focuses upon lightning, with its casters capable of levitation, and projecting lightning from themselves or calling it down from above them, to strike enemies from afar. Recently its more prominent casters have also demonstrated the ability to create ice and hail as well, styling themselves wielders of divine judgement. Brontes imbues its forces with the power of the storm and sea, wielding powerful winds and directing crushing waves of water. Unwilling to fall behind their neighbors, they have recently begun dabbling in directing shockwaves through the ground and other earthen magic. Category:Cyclops Category:Althesar Category:Species Category:Sapient Races